Rival
by UchihaJL
Summary: De uma hora pra outra toda atenção de Sasori é votada pra outra coisa... E Deidara Morre de ciumes disso... SasoDei. Reviews?
1. Rival

_"Já tem quase um dia que o Danna fez essa marionete e nesse dia inteiro ele ficou o tempo todo olhando pra ela... "___- Pensou Deidara saindo do banheiro e entrando no quarto donde Sasori estava sentado na cama olhando fixadamente para uma marionete que estava de pé na frente do Akasuna.

Sasori olhou de relance para Deidara e após alguns segundos voltou a atenção para a marionete

- Ô Danna você não se cansa de ver essa sua nova marionete? - Perguntou Deidara sentando-se ao lado do ruivo.

- Deiadara o que você disse ainda agora? - Perguntou Sasori sem olhar para Deidara

- Danna você nem prestou atenção em mim, ficou só olhando pra essa... Coisa - Reclamou Deidara chegando perto do Akasuna e mirando a marionete.

- Nada disso Deidara - Sasori em fim olhou para Deidara e com um tom seco respondeu - Sem chiliques

- É que você perde o maior tempão olhando pra isso, e nem tem mais tempo pra mim - Reclamou Deidara que apontava freneticamente para a marionete

- O que você falou Deidara? - Perguntou Sasori fitando a marionete e limpando um de seus braços apesar de não haver nem um grão sequer de poeira nele. - Já está reclamendo de novo?

- Eu estou com raiva Danna - Reclamou Deidara saindo apressadamente do cômodo em que se encontravam a batendo a porta ao sair.

- O Deidara esta enlouquecedo - Afirmou Sasori como se estivesse conversando com à marionete já que estava sozinho - Gente loira é outra história - Murmurou Sasori colocando a mão no queixo para continua apreciando sua "obra prima"


	2. Rival II

**Uchiha JL: **Yoo gentee, eu tava passeando pelo site e lendo fic, daí eu lembrei que tem uns... Três mil anos que eu não posto nadiiiinha... Então eu vou tentar atualizar essas fics paradas... ^^

**Rival**

8:30 da manhã:

Deidara estava deitado na cama ocupando mais da metade da mesma, com braços e pernas espalhados.

- Ei Danna – Chamou Deidara cutucando o "lado" vazio da cama – Danna? - Chamou mais uma vez levantando-se – O Danna já acordou? – Perguntou-se enquanto traçava a roupa, e direcionando-se à cozinha.

"_O que será que fez o Danna acordar tão cedo?" – _Pensou enquanto entrava no cozinha.

- Ohayo Deidara – Disse-lhe Itachi com seu habitual tom de voz.

- Hã... Bem, Ohayo – Respondeu-lhe Deidara olhando pela janela da cozinha. – Itachi você viu o Danna?

- Bem... Deixa-me lembrar... – Itachi ficou em silencio por alguns minutos – Eu acho que ele estava lá fora...

- Estou indo lá Itachi – Respondeu a ele direcionando-se à porta

- Não vai... – Começou Itachi terminando somente quando a porta fora fechada - ... Agradecer?

9:00 da manhã:

"_Eu já estou procurando o Danna a meia hora... Será que o Itachi mentiu? Aquele filho-da-mãe, un" _– E Deidara continuava sua perseguição

9:15 da manhã:

- Ele não estava lá... – Fungou Deidara olhando para os olhos de Itachi, que desviava o olhar – Por que mentiu?

- Eu não menti – Respondeu Itachi com sua expressão fria e vazia – Ele estava lá...

- Você viu ale agora? – Perguntou Deidara alterando o tom de voz.

- Não... – Respondeu Itachi, livrando-se facilmente da mão de Deidara, que o segurava

10:00 da manhã:

"_Danna? É você Danna?" _ - Deidara olhava fixamente para onde se encontrava o Akasuna, e juntando o resto de energia que ainda lhe restava saiu pulando e cantando - ~Daaaaannaaaaa~

- Deidara? – Sasori olhou rapidamente para o loiro, e logo voltou sua atenção para o que lhe era importante.

- Danna eu estou desde oito da manhã te procurando e... – Deidara finalmente percebe a incomoda presença da marionete que tanto lhe tirava do sério.

- E? – Perguntou o Akasuna concentrado em sua leitura que pelo que deidara podia ler chamava-se _"Marionetes, Técnicas de polimento"._

- Danna, por que você fica tanto com essa marionete? – Perguntou Deidara sentando-se ao lado de Sasori.

- Ela tem qualidades... – Respondeu Sasori – Dando uma olhadinha no livro e passando um pano em sua "Arte".

- O que você quer dizer com isso Danna? – Perguntou Deidara olhando para o Akasuna.

- Entenda como desejar Deidara – Respondeu-lhe Sasori voltando novamente sua atenção para seu livro e para a marionete.

Deidara saiu dali imediatamente, correndo para o seu quarto...

11:00 da manhã:

"_Bem,. Ele fica muito tempo com a marionete, por que ela tem qualidades, e fica pouco tempo comigo, isso quer dizer que..." – _Deidara passou horas deitado em sua cama pensando no que Sasori havia lha falado, e tentando fazer uma "dedução" do ocorrido.

13:00 da tarde:

Havia pensado tanto, que caíra no sono. Mesmo depois de muitas horas pensando, não chegara à uma lógica do "caso". Até que ouve um barulho de batidas na porta do quarto, fazendo-o acordar rapidamente e ir atender a porta.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Deidara se levantando da cama

- Sou eu... – Respondeu-lhe a voz

- Danna? – Perguntou Deidara com alegria na voz

- Não... – Respondeu-lhe a voz – Itachi, e abre logo essa porta, por que eu estou cansado.

Deidara destrancou a porta.

- E aí? O que o traz a minha humilde companhia? – Perguntou Deidara abrindo a porta.

- Olha aqui... – Itachi falou deixando a Deidara uma bandeja com comida

- Almoço no quarto... Itachi, você não é a pessoa apta a me trazer almoço no quarto... Vão pensar que estamos tendo um caso, un... – Disse Deidara olhando para Itachi.

- Caso, uma ova – Respondeu Itachi – Foi o Sasori que me fez vir até aqui.

- E você aceitou o trabalho como um bom garoto? – Perguntou Deidara olhando para Itachi.

- Alguém chamou Tobi? – Perguntou alguém se aproximando

- Não Tobi... – Respondeu Deidara com voz de desdém – Ninguém é retardado a ponto de lhe chamar, un.

- Mas Tobi escutou _"Bom garoto" _– Respondeu Tobi saindo da quarto em meio de pulinhos.

- Bem, respondendo sua pergunta – Falou Itachi – Eu não aceitei de cara... estou recebendo dinheiro por isso...

- Dinheiro? Tem que passar pelo líder de tesoureiro... – Disse Kakuzu invadindo o quarto.

- CHEGA!!! UN – Gritou Deidara – PRIMEIRO O IRRITANTE DO TOBI, AGORA O MAIS IRRINTANTE AINDA, VOCÊ – Disse apontando freneticamente para Kakuzu.

Kakuzu saiu rapidamente daquele local, deixando apenas Deidara e Itachi ali.

13:30 da tarde:

Deidara começou a comer de seu alimento trazido por Itachi.

- Então o Danna ainda gosta de mim – Falou Deidara – Se preocupou comigo...

- Bem, eu não acho isso – Respondeu-lhe Itachi – Eu simplesmente acho que ele não quer um membro da organização morto por causa de fome...

- Eu não acho isso, um – Resmungou Deidara comendo. – Ei Itachi, traz sal pra mim?

- Eu não... Não sou garçom – Resmungou Itachi

- Deveria ser, un.- Resmungou Deidara

- Eu já vou – Despediu-se Itachi

- Obrigado Itachi – Sorriu Deidara – No fundo você é uma boa pessoa...

- Que? Para com isso... Nós somos a Akatsuki, não existem boas pessoas na Akatsuki... E essa sua fala ta parecendo final de novela mexicana...

Deidara deu longas gargalhadas, deixando Itachi perplexo.

14:00 da tarde:

Deidara tirava muitas coisas de dentro da gaveta, deixando o chão cheio de tranqueiras.

- Acheei! – Gritou Deidara achando finalmente um caderninho com uma bonequinha de cabelos róseos na capa, e logo acima da boneca lia-se "Meu diário".

Rapidamente Deidara o abriu e tocou a caneta em cima de uma das folhas e escrevendo assim:

"_Hoje o Danna acordou cedo e me deixou procurando ele, um montão de tempo, mas, eu o achei, e ele pagou o Itachi para me trazer comida no quarto..." _

Deidara sorriu e deu um leve suspiro.

15:00 da tarde:

Deidara olhava para a janela e via o Akasuna concentrado em desenhar cada detalhe de sua marionete.

Ate mesmo Deidara já estava curioso para saber qual era a "especialidade" daquela "arte".

"_Por que aquela coisa é tão especial pro Danna?" _– Perguntava-se Deidara olhando para Sasori e aquele pedaço de madeira junto a ele. – _"O que ele tem que eu não tenho?"._

16:00 da tarde:

Deidara tinha ficado na frente do espelho encarando-se, mexendo e penteando seu cabelo, olhando sua pele e comparando-se à marionete.

17:45 da tarde:

Deidara fazia bonequinhos de argila dois representando ele próprio (Como se um deles fosse uma cópia de argila), um representando o Akasuna e um a marionete de Sasori (o mais feio, que ele fizera especialmente para representar a marionete) e fazia teatrinho com as marionetes mais ou menos assim:

"- Dorme Danna- Dizia um boneco dos que representava Deidara".

"O boneco que representava Sasori deitava para dormir, então o outro boneco que era o Deidara abraçava o boneco da marionete e o explodia".

18:30 da tarde:

Deidara finalmente se levantou e saiu do quarto encontrando Sasori, Itachi, Tobi e a marionete na cozinha.

- Danna, vem cá – Chamou-o Deidara.

- É a mesma distancia – Respondeu-lhe Sasori, sem dar-lhe muita atenção.

Deidara então puxou Sasori até um corredor para conversar "a sós" mesmo ele sabendo que Tobi e talvez Itachi estivessem ali do lado escutando-os.

- Danna, por que você não quer mais ficar comigo? – Perguntou Deidara envolvendo Sasori em seus braços.

- Deidara eu... – Começou Sasori correspondendo o abraço de Deidara – ...Eu não sei como te explicar...

19:00 da noite:

"_Então foi só isso? Só um abraço?" _– Não conseguia entender o porque de aquilo estar acontecendo com ele. Justo ele, que sempre fora um bom menino para ganhar um bom presente de Natal, ou simplesmente um bom Ovo da Páscoa. Mas aquilo era de mais... Muitos dias sem a presença de seu Danna.

20:30 da noite:

Havia se decidido, iria dormir sem esperar Sasori, Deidara já estava cansado, afinal ninguém poderia negar que fora um dia cansativo para o loiro, seu corpo não se agüentava mais em pé, então desistiu de esperar e se deitou

- Danna, até quando vai ser assim? – Perguntou-se quase com os olhos totalmente fechados – Eu não sei ate quando agüento... – Terminou enfim fechando os olhos

23:40 da noite: 

Deidara dormia, mas, não podia deixar de notar um barulho em sua porta, mas, o que poderia fazer? Não conseguia acordar. Pode ouvir alguém entrando no quarto e sentando em sua cama. Imaginava quem era, até que sentiu um braço envolver-lhe em um abraço e um corpo deitando-se junto ao seu corpo. Naquele momento soube que era Sasori. Ele não poderia acordar, não queria acabar com aquele momento tão... Especial.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Simplesmente vai ter mais... HOHO**

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: **

Sim Xposinhaah você foi a primeira... XD

O capitulo tá bom?

Eu demorei muito pra postar n.n'

Beijo

Te mais Xposinhah

Xauzão

**reneev: **

Obrigado por ler... ^^

Esse capitulo ficou maior né? XD

Beijão

Xauzin

**loveDeidara:**

Sim sim... Deidei ciumento... XD

O tamanho desse capitulo ta bom?

Beijinho

Xauz ^^

**koneko no danna: **

Eu não tenhu nada com gente loira... XD

Tomara que tenha gostado do capitulo ^^

Beijo

**Uchihinha chibi: **

Taí o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado

Beijão... ^^

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bem é só... Até o próximo capitulo**

**Beijão do Uchiha JL**

"_Faça um autor Baka Feliz, deixe Reviews"_


	3. Rival III

**Uchiha JL: **Preguiça de capitulos especias.... Então vao ser mais um capitulo normal... XD

**Rival**

23:40 da noite:

Deidara dormia, mas, não podia deixar de notar um barulho em sua porta, mas, o que poderia fazer? Não conseguia acordar. Pode ouvir alguém entrando no quarto e sentando em sua cama. Imaginava quem era, até que sentiu um braço envolver-lhe em um abraço e um corpo deitando-se junto ao seu corpo. Naquele momento soube que era Sasori. Ele não poderia acordar, não queria acabar com aquele momento tão... Especial.

**Capitulo 3**

09:18 da manhã:

- Huum... Danna... - Chamou Deidara levantando-se e espreguiçando-se - De novo o Danna acordou cedo...

Deidara colocou sua roupa casual e saiu do quarto, indo em direção à sala encontrando Itachi sentado no sofá

- Itachi, você dorme? - Perguntou Deidara sentando-se ao lado do Uchiha

- Não... Estou aqui desde ontem, esperando passar a Ana Maria Braga - Disse com desdem na voz - É claro que eu durmo, mas eu acordo num horario... Humano - Disse fitando o loiro.

- Bem que eu imaginei que você não iria querer ver a Ana Maria - Disse levantando-se Deidara - Onde o Danna tá?

- Sabe - Sussurrou Itachi - Cuida do que é seu, viu? Por que do jeito que tá andando, você vai perder o seu "Danna" - Sussurrou dando enfase na ultima palavra

- O que você quer dizer? - Perguntou assumindo um tom de voz com medo - O Danna... Me... Ama

- Viu, até você sabe - Itachi dirigiu-se à porta - Está perdendo ele pra uma... Marionete - Disse saindo do lugar e deixando o loiro amedrontado com tais palavras.

09:26 da manhã:

- Konan! Konan! - Chamava uma voz por entre os corredores infinitos daquela enorme base - Onde você está Konan?

- Deidara? - Ouviu-se então uma voz feminina e baixa de um dos corredores - Aonde você está?

- Aqui no corredor... - Disse correndo em direção à voz feminina ouvida

- Ahh!! Te achei - Disse Konan que estava sem sua capa preta com nuvens vermelhas deixando à mostra sua beleza - O que você quer?

- Peciso que me escute - Pediu Deidara sentindo uma lágrima percorrer seu rosto - Me diga o que acha da situação...

- Que situação Deidara? - Perguntou Konan trazendo Deidara à uma sala vazia e com belas poltronas negras - Conte-me...

Os dois se sentaram um de frente para o outro e Deidara começou a expor seus problemas

10:37 da manhã:

Deidara tinha a face avermelhada, seu rosto brilhava, estava molhado, embaixo de sua face, numa mesinha de centro, haviam inumeras gotas.

- Deidara, essa situação... - Konan segurou a mão do rapaz - Eu não sei nem o que dizer, mas, se ele te disse que não pode te explicar agora... Talvez ele te explique depois...

- Será Konan? - A expressão facial dele mudou repentinamente e ele sorriu - É por isso que eu te amo Konan - E o loiro abraçou-a

- Não deixe que o Pein veja isso - Disse Konan se afastando do abraço - Mesmo assim, tomara que tudo termine bem - Konan então beijou a testa do rapaz e após isso dirigiu-se à porta - Espero que consiga suportar, pelo menos por enquanto - Então a moça sorriu e piscou um dos olhos, saindo imediatamente da sala, deixando um rapaz sorridente ali, sozinho.

12:42 da tarde:

- Danna aonde você esteve? - Perguntou Deidara correndo ao encontro do ruivo que entrava pela porta - Me deixou preocupado!!

- Deidara - Respondeu Sasori tocando um dedo na testa do loiro - Eu não sou motivo para preocupação.

- Tudo bem, mas, o que você fez? - Perguntou Deidara notando então uma pequena sacola de plastico na mão do Akasuna

- Nada de importante - Sasori sorriu - Vou para o quarto me trocar - Disse ainda tentando esconder a sacola.

Deidara então olhou para Itachi que trazia em seu rosto uma expressão "Eu-te-avisei" e logo depois para Konan que sorriu.

13:00 da tarde:

- "_O Danna não almoçou, e por que o Pein tá dando um pronunciamento num momento tão... Dramático e inadequado?" - _Pensou Deidara olhando para toda a organização que olhava agora para o rapaz de piercings que se pronunciava.

- Então teremos uma missão - Disse Pein olhando para a Akatsuki em sua frente - E eu já decidi quem vai para ela... Deidara e Tobi vocês foram os escolhidos

- Tobi vai pra uma missããão - Gritou Tobi alegremente - Tobi ama missões!!

- Mas... - Tentou pronunciar-se Deidara sendo interrompido por Pein - Vão logo, quanto mais rapido melhor.

- Não me diga que é mais uma missão pra roubar dinheiro - Gritou Hidan com cara de irritação - Que organização mercenária...

- Sim... Por enquanto é um... Emprestimo de um pouquinho de dinheiro - Gargalhou com desdém Pein

- Não vejo graça - Irritou-se ainda mais Hidan - Se eu quisesse dinheiro tinha ido trabalhar num banco - Gritou - Jashin-Sama me proteja de tanta ganancia

- Não se oponha ao Deus Pein - Gritou Konan para Hidan - Se ele quer assim, VAI SER ASSIM - Falou mais alto

- Obrigado Konan - Agradeceu Pein voltando ao seu pronunciamento

15:47 da tarde:

Deidara e Tobi estavam ali, andando rumo à um assalto, corriam e corriam para entrar em outro país

-"_Não sejam percebidos!" _- Deidara lembrou do que Pein havia ordenado - "_Roubem, e voltem... Rapidos, como verdadeiros Akatsukis... Vão"_

18:32 da noite:

- Já esta escurecendo Tobi - Alertou Deidara parando de correr - Vamos parar aqui. - Disse sentando-se numa pedra - Amanhã prosseguimos

- Haaai - Respondeu Tobi começando a montar uma pequena barraca sendo logo ajudado por Deidara

20:21 da noite:

- Sempai - Chamou Tobi já dentro da barraca fazendo Deidara levantar a cabeça

- Diga Tobi - Respondeu com voz sonolenta

- Tobi não consegue dormir sem estar abraçado no Jack - Disse com voz de criança

- Quem é Jack? - Perguntou ainda com sono

- O pelucia!! x.n - Respondeu feliz Tobi

- E o que eu tenho a ver? - Perguntou Deidara

- Bem... Sempai...

**oOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOO**

**Pronto, mais um capitulo 8D**

**Digam-me o que acham**

***Suspense na fic***

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**reneev: **Brigadin pela Review...

E desculpa a demora pra atualizar n.n'

Bjaaum

**Helchi: **Tadiiin mesmo do Deidei

A marionete é... *Suspense*

Segredo XD

Taí o capitulo

Desculpa a demora

Kissu

**loveDeidara: **Deidei Uke... HOHOHO

Brigado por acompanhar

Bjuuu

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: **Marionete do Deidei?

Pode seer... XD

Brigado pelo "Feliz aniversário"

Te amooo

Muitãão

Por que você me ajuda muuuito

Xau Xposinhaah

Bjoka ^^

**Uchihinha Chibi: **Que abraço bonitinho... XD

Deidei tá tão... Uke ciumento XD

Kissu

**Espero que estejam gostando... Agradeço a todos que tão acompanhando**

**Amo todos vocês... ^^**

**Principalmente minha Xposinha lindona Anaa Malfoy Z.**

**Faça um autor Baka feliz:**

_Deixe Reviews_

**Uchiha JL **dia **24 **de **Dezembro **de **2008**

Às _02:23 _da manhã

**(**Ou _01:23 _fora do horário de verão**)**


	4. Rival IV

**Uchiha JL:** Senti saudade desta fic... Então vim postar um capitulo novo... XD

20:21 da noite:

- Sempai - Chamou Tobi já dentro da barraca fazendo Deidara levantar a cabeça

- Diga Tobi - Respondeu com voz sonolenta

- Tobi não consegue dormir sem estar abraçado no Jack - Disse com voz de criança

- Quem é Jack? - Perguntou ainda com sono

- O pelúcia!! n.x - Respondeu feliz Tobi

- E o que eu tenho a ver? - Perguntou Deidara

- Bem... Sempai...

- Tobi - Suspirou Deidara – Faça o que quiser...

- Haai – Tobi sorriu pegando a mão de Deidara e colocando-a em contato com um pedaço de seu rosto que estava à mostra – Ahh... Sua mão é queeeente

- Tanto faz... – Resmungou Deidara fechando os olhos e sentindo a mão ser esfregada pelo rosto do mascarado que logo desceu a mão pelo seu tórax

- Tobi, isso é assédio

- Gomem! Gomem! Eu tinha visto isso naquele filme do Itachi-Sempai

- Que filme?!

- Aquele... "Rosa do luar"

- Nunca ouvi falar...

- Aquele filme que o Ita-Sempai guarda no armário numa caixa trancada... n.x

- Você viu aquele filme? õ.\)

- Haai

- Quando? – Perguntou abismado

- No dia que o Kisa-Sempai viajou... O Ita-Sempai me chamou no quarto dele... E me mostrou esse filme...

- Er... Tobi... Esse filme é de quê?! O.\)

- É violento... Eles deixam as pessoas nuas e é muita gente gemendo com dor... o.x

- Tobi... Dorme com Kami-Sama e tomara que ele lhe proteja daquele Uchiha Vagabundo...

02:27 da Manhã:

- Ahhn... Que noite bo-- Tobi o que isso? - Perguntou Deidara olhando para Tobi que estava completamente agarrado nele e babando em seu peito.

- Er... Pra que o Sempai acordou o Tobi?.... – Tobi sorriu – Tobi ta feliz

- Ahh... Eu não... Mas, vou ficar se me soltar...

- Tá... – Soltava Deidara

- Tobi quer terminar a missão pra voltar pra casa...

- Então vamos – Deidara sorriu e começou a desmontar a barraca

15:34 da Tarde:

- Morra Tobi! - Gritou Deidara

- Mas Tobi só queria contar a história

- Contar não... Cantar... Essa música ridícula...

- Treze patinhos foram passear... – Tobi começou a cantar

- Tobi... Você ta cantando desde os cem patinhos... .\)

- Tobi ama a Xuxa

- Se eu não soubesse que você é homem acharia que é a Xuxa... ¬.\)

- Mas... Como o Sempai sabe que o Tobi é homem? O.x

- Er... Eu... Meio que... Tirei minha duvida essa noite... o.\)"

Deidara viu as portas da base e sorriu

- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanna – O loiro gritou base adentro

- Ahh… - Resmungou Uchiha Itachi com o peito nu e o cabelo molhado saindo vagarosamente do banheiro – O seu _danna _saiu

Deidara então fechou a cara e foi deitar-se

17:59 da Tarde:

- Deidara – O hálito do Akasuna passou pelo nariz de Deidara despertando-o

- Danna? – O loiro piscou duas vezes e abraçou o ruivo – Onde você tava? i.\)

- Desculpe Deidara – E Sasori pousou seus lábios nos de Deidara e respondeu a pergunta que fora lhe feita – Eu... Fui comprar umas coisas

Então Deidara fitou uma sacola encima da mesa de papeis do quarto... Haviam coisas de marionetes dentro...

- Entendo – Disse forçando um sorriso – De novo a marionete...

- Deidara, você sabe que você é a coisa mais importante pra mim... A arte da criação divina... Aquela pessoa cuja áurea transborda alegria e paz... Mesmo que trabalhe pra uma organização assassina... – Sasori sorriu

18:12 da Noite:

Os cabelos loiros estavam grudados no rosto devido ao suor que havia saído de sua pele.

- D-Danna – Chamou carinhosamente o loiro passando a mão pelo tórax suado do ruivo – Eu te amo... Você é o meu raio de luz em meio à escuridão... Minha vida...

O ruivo então o abraçou e esperou-o dormir...

10:25 da manhã:

- Mel dels... Me amarrota porque eu estou passada – Gritou Konan ao longe no corredor

- Er... Konan... Eu... – Ouviu-se a voz de Pain

Deidara correu, ao chegar lá percebeu que já haviam outros Akas por ali

- Pain... Você estava... Nu pela casa? O.o

- Er... Este era pra ser um momento meu... – Resmungou Pain

- Pelo amor do Kami-Sama... – Começou Konan

- Eu sou o Kami aqui u.ú

- Ta... Tanto faz... Mas Pain... É quase 10:30 da manhã... Você queria mesmo um minuto de paz?

Deidara se aproximava lentamente da cena.

- E por que o Deidara tem o direito de andar nu? – Perguntou Pain já quase vestido em sua capa negra com pequenas nuvens de tom avermelhado

E vários pares de olhos se viraram para olhar o loiro que ficou vermelho e correu para o quarto

15:32 da Tarde:  


- Daaaaana – Ouvia-se entre os soluços do choro de Deidara o loiro implorando pela presença da Akasuna

Então uma sutil batida na porta ecoou, e fez Deidara parar de chorar e passar a mão nos olhos para enxugá-los

- Entra – Murmurou com a voz falha

- Com licença – Pediu o Uchiha ao passar pela porta

- I-Itachi? – Soluçou Deidara

- Ahh... Desculpa Deidara

- Que nada! – O loiro forçou um sorriso e apontando para a cama murmurou – Senta aí

- Deidara apesar de o meu maior prazer ser a sua dor...

- Você veio me consolar ou tentar me convencer a cometer um suicídio? ¬.\)

- Me escuta Deidara. Apesar de eu te detestar, de você ser o Akatsuki mais chato, gay, sem-graça, oxigenado, fresco, emo...  
- Pera aí... Emo aqui é você... ò.\)

- Ta... Emo não...

- Prossiga...

- Mesmo você sendo chato, gay, sem-graça...

- Itachi... Dá pra ir direto ao ponto?

- Dá... Mas eu queria ter uma longa e civilizada conversa com o loiro mais sexy da Akatsuki... *Disse dando uma piscadela*

- Ei Itachi... Até onde eu sei, eu sou o único... Já que afinal de contas o Tobi não é a Xuxa

- Deidara, como você pode saber que o Tobi não é a Xuxa? – Perguntou o Uchiha pasmo

- Er... Eu... Que? Quem é você pra perguntar já que levou o pobre Tobi para assistir pornografias no seu quarto seu Uchiha imundo...

- Oh não – E uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Itachi – Você me ofendeu... – E saiu correndo

- Como se eu me importasse

- Konan... Decepe aquele monstro – Choramingou o Uchiha ao longe

- Deidara – Konan se aproximou do quarto do Akasuna e do loiro

- Hã Konan? – Perguntou Deidara sentado imóvel na cama

- Deidara... Peça desculpas ao nosso Uchiha...

- Mas Konan...

- Sem mais... – E quando Konan deu por si percebeu que ao tentar dar uma bronca em Deidara aproximou-se demais... Já podia sentir a respiração falha do loiro, seus soluços estavam perto de mais, e sem querer seus lábios se tocaram

- KOOOONAAAN – Ouviu-se o grito rígido de Pain vindo da porta do Deidara

**Desculpa a falta de graça**

**Mas, vocês não sabem como é difícil escrever comédia estando em depressão**

**E não é exagero, eu estou em depressão... i.i**

**Se quiser me fazer mais feliz deixe Reviews... ^^**

**Amo vocês ta?  
Me dêem dicas de novos casais pra essa fic... Ou menos casais vocês quem sabem...**

**Beijo de eu... ^^**


End file.
